criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Victim Of The New Lands
Victim Of The New Lands is the sixty-seventh fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the first one in the New Townville district. Characters Introduced: *Roald Stefode (Bryan's son) Case Background The case starts with Lindsey Vain's return to the team after being released from preventive imprisonment. The player and Evan Day discuss with her Dr. Cyanide's recent imprisonment and identity. Lindsey says that maybe they shouldn't focus too much on the cold case that brought Dr. Cyanide to poison plants, animals and people; however, Evan thinks that if Barbara Thacks took the time to do all of it when her ancestor died practically 100 years ago, there must be something important behind that case. Remembering that Linda's family was also involved in the matter, the team recalled Albert Presto's words about some information he could give to the team about her. Anyway, something interesting was also part of the deal: in exchange for the info, Albert asked for the police's "protection". Days later, the player and Evan found Albert's corpse one block away from their new police station and discovered that his killer had been to the new Retirement Castle that morning. In the middle of the investigation, Alan Smith was taking a look at the Black Eagle Society's documents and noticed that one of the members who was named only as "Stefode's assistant" hadn't been arrested with the rest of the gang. Later, Alan confirmed that this assistant was in fact Albert's killer and that they had sent a note to Bryan Stefode's cell to let them know that the murder had already been committed. He also revealed that Robert Jamin and Wanda Jamin were in jail too, since their names were in the Black Eagle Society documents as well. Eventually, the team gathered enough evidence and confronted Samuel Kennedy (the well-known magician Miracle Sammy) about Albert's murder; they also told him they knew he had done it for the Black Eagle Society. Samuel accepted his arrest and confessed his crime at his trial, even though he got himself a sentence of life imprisonment with no chance for parole from Judge Gonzalez. Evan was really scared, he knew that now the whole society was together in prison and that this arrest wasn't the police's victory over the society but just part of Bryan's next move. The next day, Evan and Lindsey discussed her last kidnapping, fearing that Bryan could kidnap her again if he was about to make another move. Not knowing yet why her tracker led them to Suzie Robin's police station, she explained that she threw her tracker inside her patrol car to let them know that she was in danger. Trying to understand what the Black Eagle Society was about to do, the player and Evan went back to the retirement castle where they found a coded letter that Samuel had received, according to Daniel Sr's testimony. The letter was from Bryan and he was asking Samuel to kill Albert Presto and also to bring "the K", which the team assumed was a key. They went to jail to ask Samuel about it and pretended to be members of the Black Eagle Society, and he believed their lie completely. He said that he had picked the K up when he visited Bryan in jail and now he had to bring it back. Evan asked him to let them know when Bryan was about to make their move. Besides, Sabrina Stone, who had been a suspect during the murder investigation, asked the team to find a bag she had lost at the cliff. Evan found a leaflet inside it which was about a "Music camp in New Townville". It was really weird to see that the camp didn't exist, and the leaflet had a note from a certain Kate. Evan assumed that it was Kate Lynn and that the music camp would be just something she was planning to do. Minutes later, the team told Alan that now Samuel was their mole from the society since he thought the player and Evan were in it too. Then Samuel called them and said that he had told Bryan that they were on their side as well. Bryan was not as stupid so he didn't buy it at first but ended up believing the police's lie too. He said that Bryan would leave a hint for them about what he was going to do. The hint turned out to be an old paternity test from over 20 years ago, saying that Bryan was the father of some child whose name wasn't mentioned in the document. The test had enough info for them to determine that Bryan's son was a certain Roald Stefode and that there was practically no info about him in the police database. Samuel was asked about it and he said that Bryan had never wanted to talk about Roald. He also explained that he had stolen the key to Bryan's cell when he visited him and he had to be arrested to return it to him so that he could set himself free. To protect Lindsey from a potential third kidnapping at Bryan's hands (and to get their relationship developing), Evan told Lindsey he could stay in her apartment for some days until the situation was controlled, though Lindsey suggested that what they would end up doing was something else. Daniel Mossle said that until they had new info about Bryan's plan, they could keep busy with the Archaeology Convention which would return to discover new treasures in the unexplored land of New Townville. Stats Victim *'Albert Presto' (Shot in the head after escaping from prison.) Murder Weapon *'Handgun' Killer *'Samuel Kennedy' Suspects Randy Pagosh (Judge) Suspect's profile: The suspect drives a lorry - The suspect drinks milk - The suspect eats strawberries with cream Suspect's appearance: - Daniel Mossle Sr (Daniel's father) Suspect's profile: The suspect drinks milk - The suspect eats strawberries with cream Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears brown clothes Samuel Kennedy (Miracle Sammy/The Wizard) Suspect's profile: The suspect drives a lorry - The suspect drinks milk - The suspect eats strawberries with cream Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears brown clothes Sabrina Stone (Lab forensics analyst) Suspect's profile: The suspect drives a lorry - The suspect eats strawberries with cream Suspect's appearance: - Natasha Dakes (Hairdresser) Suspect's profile: The suspect drives a lorry - The suspect drinks milk - The suspect eats strawberries with cream Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears brown clothes Killer's profile *The killer drives a lorry *The killer drinks milk *The killer eats strawberries with cream *The killer wears brown clothes *The killer has brown eyes Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1:' A dead black feather *Investigate New Townville streets (Clues: Victim's body, Tire track, Envelope) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Molecules (Result: Milk molecules) *Examine Tire track (Result: Lorry tire track) *Examine Envelope (Result: Randy Pagosh's adress) *Talk to Randy Pagosh about the case *Investigate Retirement castle (Clues: Torn page, Pile of magazines) *Examine Torn page (Result: Prescription note) *Analyze Prescription note (6:00:00) *See if Daniel's father has something to do with the case *Examine Pile of magazines (Result: Samuel Kennedy's last will) *Interrogate Samuel Kennedy about the victim *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) 'Chapter 2:' Dead lorry *Investigate Cliff (Clues: Stained handkerchief, Suitcase) *Examine Stained handkerchief (Result: Cream) *Analyze Cream (12:00:00) *Have a chat with Sabrina about the case *Investigate Castle lobby (Clues: Cushion, Empty glass) *Examine Cushion (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair (8:00:00) *Question Natasha Dakes about the victim *Examine Empty glass (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Daniel Mossle Sr's fingerprints) *Speak to Daniel's father for a second time *Examine Suitcase (Result: Open suitcase) *Ask Miracle Samy about his will *Go to chapter 3 (No stars) 'Chapter 3:' The last feather *Talk to Natasha again *Investigate Neighborhood pavement (Clues: Ticket, Faded tag) *Examine Parking ticket (Result: Car license deciphered) *Analyze Parking ticket (9:00:00) *Tell Randy Pagosh to stop lying *Examine Faded tag (Result: Soil sample tag) *Confront Sabrina about the tag you found at the murder scene *Investigate Burnt riverside (Clues: Branches, Pile of dirt) *Examine Branches (Result: Handgun) *Examine Handgun (Result: Dirt) *Analyze Dirt (12:00:00) *Examine Pile of dirt (Result: Torn leaves) *Examine Torn leaves (Result: Strawberry leaf) *Analyze Strawberry leaf (9:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Kill the Eagle 1 (No stars) 'Kill the Eagle 1 - Fly' *Ask Daniel's father about Samuel (Reward: Magician hat) *Investigate Retirement castle (Clues: Torn letter) *Examine Torn letter (Result: Coded message) *Analyze Coded message (4:00:00) *Talk to Samuel about the letter he received (Reward: 700 XP) *Examine Note (Result: Signature deciphered) *See what's wrong with Sabrina (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Burnt riverside (Clues: Bag) *Analyze Leaflet (6:00:00) *Examine Leaflet (Result: Kate's note) *Investigate New Townville streets (Clues: Torn page) *Examine Torn page (Result: Paternity test) *Analyze Paternity test (6:00:00) *Examine DNA sequence (Result: Roald Stefode's DNA) *Talk to Samuel about Bryan's plan *Investigate Next Case (No stars) Category:Townville Category:All Fanmade Cases